Gelman Kills Barney and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Gelman was watching TV. Gelman: Let's see what's on TV. Then Gelman turned on the TV. TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Gelman: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Barney the Dinosaur was singing to the children. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? '' Gelman was furious. Gelman: Ooooooooooooooooooh! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid dinosaur! Let's see to kill him! And I'm going to the PBS Kids Studios right now! Then Gelman rushed out of the lounge, and then he ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then he entered it. Gelman ran through the hallway, and he entered the room where Barney was. Gelman: Prepare to die, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! Barney began to sing to Gelman. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' Gelman cut Barney off, by aiming his gun at him who was horrified. Gelman: No! I'm here to kill you! Barney was shocked. Then he started cowering. The children were horrified. Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't shoot Barney! Please don't shoot Barney! Noonoonoo! Gelman: Too bad! I hate Barney the Purple Dinosaur! So goodbye forever. Gelman began to sing his parody of Barney's I Love You Song by shooting Barney. Gelman: ''I hate you, you hate me. Let's get to together and kill Barney, with 8, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' Barney fell to the floor - dead. The children started crying. Gelman cheered. Gelman: Yay! I killed Barney instead! No more Barney! No more stupid purple dinosaur! One of the girls: He's killed Barney! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Gelman went off to the head's room, and he entered it. Gelman met the head of the PBS Kids Studios. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: So Gelman, what brings you here? Gelman: I killed Barney the more like stupid purple dinosaur! The head of the PBS Kids Studios was furious. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: Ooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you kill Barney?! That's it, you are suspended for a month! Go home right now! Then Gelman walked out of the room in disgrace. At the lounge, Gelman's parents were furious with their son Gelman, as well as indignant about Barney's death. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you kill Barney!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Gelman started protesting. Gelman: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Gelman's mum: I don't care! I normally tell you to go up to your room but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Gelman did as he was told. CAST Joey as Gelman Kidaroo as Barney and Gelman's angry voice Princess as TV Announcer and the Head of the PBS Kids Studios Shy Girl as one of the girls Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff